The Power Ducks
by Magenta Stone
Summary: the title sucks but I think the story is good so read to find out what it's about. Rated T for later chapters. This story is finally, after almost three years, complete.
1. Meeting Lyn and Stevanna

_"A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi Niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea." _A young 16-year-old girl sang.

She was sitting on a bench, enjoying the air and didn't notice that a group of 16-year-olds had gathered behind her to listen.

_"A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi Niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuenticita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva cantado llora_

_Calla mentras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi Niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuenticita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva cantado llora_

_Calla mentras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella." _She finished.

"Wow that was sung so beautifully." Dean Portman said to his friends/teammates.

"Yeah." The rest agreed.

"Oh! I didn't know anyone was watching." The mysterious girl replied.

"So you can speak english." Charlie Conway said.

"Yes, quite well. Most people in England do speak english." She said and laughed.

"Do you have a name?" Julie Gaffney asked.

"My name is Seira Simba-Lyn Rizzo. But I prefer just Lyn." Lyn said.

"That's a pretty name Lyn." Connie Moreau said.

"Thanks. Now is where you tell me all of your names." Lyn replied.

"I'm Charlie Conway, this is Adam Banks, Dean Portman, Russ Tyler, Connie Moreau, Guy Germaine, Luis Mendoza, Kenny Wu, Les Averman, and lastly Greg Goldberg." Charlie said.

"Cool. So are you a hockey team?" Lyn asked.

"Yes, we're the Ducks." Goldberg said to her.

Lyn looked Portman and Fulton over and chuckled quietly.

"The Ducks? With these two on your team? Wow." Lyn said.

"What's wrong with Portman and Fulton?" Julie asked.

"Nothing it's just that they look too macho to be on a team called the Ducks." Lyn explained. "Wait isn't Portman's name Dean?" They nodded. "So why do you call him by his last name?"

"Because I like it that way." Portman said as he skated up to Lyn, trying but failing to intimidate her.

"Ok then. It's too bad that I don't like it, so I'm just gunna call you Dean." Lyn siad back, looking as if she wasn't scared of Portman at all.

"Lyn, aren't you afraid of him?" Adam asked.

"Why should I be? I've faced guys twice his size and they didn't scare me." Lyn said.

Just then they all heard a beeping sound. Lyn pulled back her left sleeve and the group saw that her pink heard bracelet was beeping.

"Oh, I gotta go now. Bye." Lyn said and started running towards the woods.

"Guys, she could get hurt in there." Fulton said.

"Julie, Portman, Fulton and I will go after her." Charlie said. They started rollerblading after her.

When she finally stopped she saw them.

"Why did you guys follow me?" Lyn asked.

"Fulton was worried that you would get hurt." Charlie said.

"Aw that's sweet. Well now that you're here, you have to come inside with me."Lyn said.

She pressed a button and a door int he cave wall wopened.

"Lets go." Lyn said. Portmand and Charlie walked in first then Julie went in. "Com on Fulton."Lyn said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him wiht her.

"Seira?!" Another girl called.

"In here Stevanna!" Lyn called back.

"Who's Stevanna?" Charlie asked.

"My big sister." Lyn said to them as Stevanna came into view.

"Ah there you are Seira...who are you four?" Stevanna was confused to find three guys and another girl with her younger sister.

"This is Charlie Conway, Dean Portman, Fulton Reed, and Julie Gaffney. I just met them." Lyn said.

"And you brought them here?!" Stevanna yelled.

"Relax 'Anna, they followed me here." Lyn said to passifly her sister.

"Fine. Lets see if they are the four we've been looking for." Stevanna said.

Lyn smiled and led her new friends after her sister.


	2. We're What?

"Well according to the tests, your new friends are the ones we've been looking for." Stevanna said to Lyn.

"Yes! So that means that Julie is going to the yellow ranger?" Lyn asked.

"Yes. So give the yellow diamond bracelet to her. Bring out the red, green, and blue bracelets out in the black containers. Tell the guys to pick one. The color they pick is the color they'll be." Stevanna explained. Lyn nodded and did as she was told.

"So? Are we all what you were looking for?" Charlie asked.

"Yup! Julie this is for you." Lyn placed the yellow diamond bracelet onto Julie's left wrist.

"What are those?" Portman asked, pointing to the 3 black containers.

"Ok now Dean, Fulton, and Charlie you need to each pick one of these containers. One has a red square bracelet, another has a blue circle bracelet and the last has a green triangle bracelet." Lyn explained to them.

The boys each took a container and opened them.

"I got red." Charlie said and held up the red square bracelet.

"Then you're the leader." Lyn said. "Julie will you place the bracelet on Charlie's left wrist?" Lyn asked. Julie nodded and did it.

"I got green." Portman said.

"Then you're thrid in command." Lyn said. "Charlie will you place the green triangle bracelet onto Dean's left wrist?" Charlie did as he was told.

"That means I got the blue circle right?" Fulton asked and Lyn nodded.

"Dean please place the blue circle bracelet onto Fulton's left wrist." Lyn said and Portman nodded, doing as he was told.

"Now whenever your bracelet beeps you must come here. We are the..."Lyn said but Julie interupted her.

"Wait, what bracelet did you get?" Julie asked interupting, because she wanted to know.

"I have the pink heart bracelet." Lyn said and pulled her left sleeve up to show them.

"Oh yeah." Julie said.

"Now, as I was saying, we are now the power rangers. The shape on your bracelet is the shape your screen is in when you transform. PRess the shape that has a clear crystal in it, the one in the center." Lyn told them. They all pressed the buttons and became their ranger counterparts.

"This is so cool." Charlie said. "I can't wait to tell my mom."

"No! Charlie, you can't tell anyone about this ok?" Lyn asked and he nodded.

"Why not?" Portman asked.

"Well first, they'll think you're nuts, and second we are supposed to only save people not let them know who we are." Lyn explained.

"That makes sense." Fulton said.

"Why didn't you get the red bracelet?" Charlie asked.

"Let me explain how the bracelets work. We all get the colors we have for a reason. The red bracelet chose Charlie to be the leader because it felt Charlie could unite us when trouble started." Lyn explained to them.

"Oh. Now how do we get back to normal?" Charlie asked.

"You are so full of questions. Just press the shape in the center of the glove on your left arm." Lyn said.

They all pressed their shape and were back to normal.

"Guys we gotta go. Orion's gunna kill us." Charlie said as he checked his watch.

"Come on, I'll walk you out." Lyn said. "Bye Stevanna!" She yelled as they walked to the door.

"Wanna stay and watch?" Fulton asked as the group headed towards the ice rink.

"Will that be ok with your coach?" Lyn asked.

"It should be. Charlie's ex was allowed to watch." Portman said as he caught up to them.

"Dean, hasn't anyone ever told you that it's not nice to evesdrop?" Lyn asked, smirking.

"Yes, doesn't mean I listened." Portman said, smirking back at her.

They arrived at the rink on time and Orion didn't even notice they were almost late.

"Well Captain, who is this?" Orion asked when he saw Lyn.


	3. Memories

She turned around to face him and both had shock written all over their faces.

"Orion?" Lyn asked shocked.

"Seira?" Orion asked, just as shocked.

"What are you doing here?" They asked together.

"Uh Coach? We kinda need to pratice." Guy said.

"Oh right Seira stay here, I want to talk to you later." Orion said.

"Yes sir." Lyn said. She went and sat in the stands to watch the team pratice.

All through pratcie Fulton kept staring at Lyn.

"Reed! Get your head in the game!" Orion shouted when Fulton missed another shot.

"Fulton, pay attention." Charlie said as he skated up to him.

"Right sorry Adam." Fulton said to Charlie.

"I'm Charlie and if you don't start to pay attention, Coach is gunna bench you." Charlie said to Fulton.

"Right sorry, I'll focus on pratice now." Fulton replied and after that he did much better.

"Seira!" Orion yelled to her as the team went into the locker room.

"I missed you so much...Uncle." Lyn said as she ran down to him and hugged him.

"I missed you too Seira. Where's Stevanna and your parents?" Orion asked.

"Stevanna is in the apartment that we share with another family." Lyn said, avoiding the last part of his question.

"And your parents?" Orion questioned.

"They died 2 weeks ago." Lyn said. She started crying and Orion pulled her into his arms.

"Seira, how did my sister die?" Orion asked as he wiped away her tears.

"Mom and dad were driving to see me dance and sing when it started pouring and they were run off the road. They hit a tree and died on impact, our little sister, Coco, was with them but didn't die." Lyn told him as she started crying again.

"Shhh. It's ok Seira. Calm down now." Orion said while rubbing her back.

"What the?" Fulton asked as the team came out of the locker room and saw Orion hugging Lyn and getting the wrong idea.

The bracelets beeped and Lyn looked at Charlie.

"Thanks Uncle Orion. Charlie, Fulton, Dean and Julie, come on." Lyn said.

"Wait, he' your uncle?" Goldberg asked.

"Yes. Now lets go." Lyn said and practically dragged the other four outside.

"How do we stop the beeping?" Portman asked.

"Yes Stevanna?" Lyn asked into her bracelet ignoring Portman.

"Come quickly rangers. Sibor is on the loose." Stevanna's voice said from the bracelets.

"Right. Lets go." Lyn said and the group ran to the cave.

"Who's Sibor?" Charlie asked Stevanna.

"Someone who wants to make all the children of the world his slaves. He uses video games to control the children." Stevanna told them.

"Where is he?" Julie asked.

"In the town near Eden Hall." Stevanna said when she cansulted a map.

"He's gunna try to take over the school!" Lyn and Fulton said together.

"Lets go guys." Charlie said and they all ran towards Eden Hall.

"Ready team?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." They responded.

"Rangers Go!" The group shouted. They pressed the center shape and were the power rangers.

"Lets get Sibor." Fulton said.

Lyn ran to a door, but stopped.

"Lets each go a different way, then whoever finds him press the shape on the right of the center one." She said and the rest nodded.

They each went five different ways.


	4. Winning Against Sibor As a Team

Fulton found Sibor and pressed the right blue circle to call the others. Lyn showed up first.

"Great you found him." Lyn said to Fulton when she came up to his side.

"Let's get him." Fulton said and Lyn nodded and got into a battle stance.

"Pink heart daggers!" Lyn yelled and twin pink daggers appeared in her hands.

"How do I do that?" Fulton asked.

"Say 'Blue circle bow and arrows'." Lyn told him.

"Blue circle bow and arrows!" Fulton yelled and a blue bow with blue arrows appeared in his arms. "Cool."

"Ah, company." A half human/half mechanical voice said behind them.

"Sibor." Lyn said.

"My dear pink ranger, come back for another defeat?" Sibor asked.

"No chance Sibor." Lyn said, running at him with her daggers pointed at his heart. Sibor easily dodged them.

"Fult, help!" Lyn yelled as she was tossed aside by Sibor.

Fulton snapped out of his trance and took an arrow from his quip and aimed it at Sibor's chest.

It was a direct hit and momentarily distracted Sibor from Lyn.

"Lets combine our powers fro a direct hit at his chest." Lyn said. Fulton nodded.

"Blue and Pink combo!" Lyn yelled. A blue circle and a pink heart formed in front of them.

"Now what?" Fulton asked as he grabbed his circle.

"Now this." Lyn said. She placed her pink heart in front of his blue circle, they instantly connected. "Toss this at Sibor." Lyn told Fulton. He nodded and aimed the circle-heart at Sibor's chest. Direct hit and he disappeared for now.

"Guys, Fulton and I got him. He disappeared for now." Lyn said then she transformed back to normal. "Fulton transform back, you too guys." Lyn finished as she walked to the door to go out of the empty classroom. Fulton followed her out and everyone thought that something had happened between them.

"Fulton how could you cheat on me with her?" A perky blonde cheerleader said as she looked in disgust at Lyn's pink and blue hair.

"I didn't cheat on you with Lyn." Fulton said. The cheerleader looked Lyn over and decided she didn't like her.

"So then why did you two come out of an empty classroom?" She asked.

"Melinda, we didn't do anything together." Fulton said, trying to convince her.

"Yeah Melinda, closets are for snogging not classrooms." Lyn said to her and walked away from the two.

"Lyn!" Portman yelled and ran up to her.

"Hey Dean." Lyn said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I was so worried when it was only me, Jules and Charlie. Did Fulton survive?" Portman said/asked while letting her go reluctantly.

"Yeah, he's with some girl named Melinda." Lyn said to Portman, a frown showed up on her face but a smile soon returned.

"Oh Melinda is his jealous girlfriend." Portman said to Lyn as they turned to go out the school.

"So since you are new here, how about if I show you around tomorrow night?" Portman asked Lyn.

"Sure. Pick me up in Dorm room number 218 at 6:00." Lyn said writing it on his arm.

"Great!" He said and ran over to the rest of the team.

"Did you ask her out?" Adam asked Portman as he came into earshot.

"Yeah and she said yes." Portman said.

"Dorm room number 218? That's right next to Melinda's dorm room. Fulton said to him when he saw what Lyn had written on Portman's arm.


	5. First Date Jitters

"I'm so nervous Abbie." Lyn said to her friend/roommate.

Abbie looked up to see Lyn shaking.

"Ok first, calm down. Second, who's this guy that's got you like this?" She asked. Lyn looked over at Abbie.

"Dean Portman." Lyn told her.

"The Dean Portman?" Abbie asked and Lyn nodded confused. "Wow how did you get a date with him?"

"He wanted to show me around since I'm new. Why do you ask?" Lyn questioned.

"He's only the hottest junior ever. Fulton Reed, his best friend, isn't that bad either." Abbie replied back.

"Ladies." Fulton said to them as he entered their room.

"Speaking of him. Melinda's in the bathroom, she'll be out soon, I hope." Abbie said.

"Is she really that bad?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah." Fulton and Abbie said. The door opened again; this time Portman entered.

"Ready Lyn?" Portman asked. Lyn nodded and grabbed her hoodie as they walked out the door.

"What does she see in him?" Fulton asked Abbie.

"Is somebody jealous?" She asked.

"No!" Abbie gave him a 'yeah right' look. "I just don't want her to get hurt or for her to hurt my best friend." Fulton told Abbie.

"Yeah ok Fult. Whatever you want to believe." Abbie told him and picked up a magazine.

* * *

"So this is the Mall of America." Portman said to Lyn.

"Wow it's so big." Lyn said to him. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah, they say it's the biggest in America." Portman told her.

"Can we go in to get something to eat?" She asked looking up at him.

"It's like you read my mind." Portman said. They laughed and Portman, taking Lyn's hand, led her inside to the food court.

Lyn sat down and Portman went to get them a small pizza.

"There's Lyn." Julie said to Charlie. "Let's go say 'hi.'" She said and started to walk over when Charlie stopped and pointed to Portman.

"Oh." Julie said.

"Let's go. I'm sure Lyn'll tell you all about it later." Charlie said as he grabbed Julie's hand and led her away.

"Here we go. A pizza with extra cheese." Portman said as he sat down the pizza and sat next to Lyn.

"Thank you Dean." Lyn said to him. Portman smiled and they ate the pizza.

"So did you enjoy the tour?" Portman asked Lyn as they came to her dormroom.

"Yeah it was fun." Lyn told him.

"Good." Portman wispered. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Good night Dean." Lyn said.

"Good night Lyn." Portman said and started for the stairs.

"Spill." Abbie and Julie said as Lyn entered the room.

"Spill what? Good night." Lyn said and got into bed.

"What?!" Julie asked.

"No you have to spill!" Abbie told her.

"In the morning." Lyn said. She layed her head down and was about to close her eyes when they all heard a beeping sound. "Come on Julie." Lyn said getting out of bed.

"Spill Lyn." Julie said to her when they got inot the hallway.

"Dean is really sweet. After we got pizza in the Mall of America he took me around town. He brought me back to my dormroom where he said goodnight and kissed my cheek." Lyn told Julie. Lyn smiled at the memory.

"Wow. He is really sweet. He must really like you if he's taking it slow." Julie said.

"Yeah, now if I can just get Fulton to pay attention to his girlfriend and not me." Lyn said as they arrived at the cave.


	6. Old Flames, New Beginnings

"Stevanna? Fulton? Dean? Charlie? Is anyone here?" Lyn called as she and Julie walked into the cave.

"Here Lyn." Dean said to her right.

"So what's wrong Stevanna? Why did you call us here?" Julie asked.

"DJ and DB are back." Stevanna said.

"Who?" Fulton asked.

"Darnell Jared and his twin brother Duran Benjamin." Lyn said in a cold voice.

"Maybe Lyn should sit this battle out." Fulton suggested.

"I agree." Charlie said.

"Fine. I'll stay here." Lyn said and sat down at the control center.

"Lyn don't get mad he just doesn't want you to get hurt." Portman said as he came over to her.

"Good luck Dean." Lyn said and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks babe." Portman replied. They hugged and them the group of four left.

"So thinking about dating Portman?" Stevanna asked Lyn.

"I already went on a date with Dean. Why?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt like you did when you were with Duran." Stevanna said.

Unknown to either of them Lyn's communicator was on and Portman heard everything.

"Great I get the girl that has a villan as her ex." Portman wispered to himself before fighting Duran.

They defeated the brothers soon enough.

"We'll be back rangers!" Darnell yelled at them.

"Oh and tell the Pink Ranger I came back for her!" Duran yelled at Portman.

"Asshole!" Portman shouted and tried to lunge at him. Fulton and Charlie grabbed him.

"Oh did I strike and nerve in the itty-bitty Green Ranger?" Duran asked patronizing Portman.

"Dean stop! He's not worth it." They heard Lyn but didn't see her. "Guys, I'm using my communicator." Lyn said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Julie said.

"Come back Rangers. We'll deal with Darnell and Duran another time." Stevanna said.

"On our way Stevanna." Charlie said.

They soon appeared in the cave.

"Dean, can I talk to you?" Lyn asked.

"Sure." Portman said. They walked out of the cave and stopped just before the woods became the town. "What's up?" He asked.

"I wanted to thank you for trying to stick up for me. I want you to know that Duran means nothing to me. I want to be with you, not him." Lyn told Portman.

"Really?" Lyn nodded. "Well then would it be alright if I kissed you?" Lyn nodded again and Portman leaned down and kissed her softly, as if she'd brake if he wasn't careful.

They soon broke the kiss.

"Wow that kiss was wonderful." Lyn said. She looked up at Portman adn smiled shyly.

"I agree. Lets go back to the dorms fro some sleep." Portman said and Lyn nodded.

"Goodnight Lyn."

"Goodnight Dean." They kissed and Lyn went inside her dorm room.

"You look particularly happy Lyn." Abbie said when she saw Lyn enter.

"I kissed Dean." Lyn told her.

"Really?! Tell me! How was it? Is he as good a kisser as every girl says?" Abbie asked, practically jumping upa dn down in excitment.

"It was great. He's a really great kisser." Lyn said and sat on her bed.

"Who knows, you might be the one to tame him." Abbie said to Lyn as she turned out the light next to her bed.

"Right, who knows." Lyn said as she turned out her light as well.


	7. Oh No!

-6 months later-

"I can't believe that you've been with Portman for six months!" Abbie said to Lyn.

"I know. I can't believe that Uncle Ted is making us go to this stupid gala thing and I can't even bring Dean." Lyn said to her.

"Are you serious? Wow your uncle sounds like an ass." Abbie said.

"He's the hockey coach for the Ducks." Lyn told her.

"What did he say when you told him you were dating Portman?" Abbie asked.

"He just thinks Dean and I are friends, he doesn't know that Dean and I have been going out for six months." Lyn confessed to Abbie.

"He doesn't know that you've been with one of his enforcers for half a year?!" Abbie yelled.

"No. I'll tell him if things get more serious between Dean and I." Lyn said.

"You'd better Lyn. I don't want you to end up telling him when you're pregnant by Dean." Abbie said and Lyn nodded.

"When I get back I'm going to tell Dean that we have to tell Uncle Ted." Lyn said and opened the door. "Bye Abbie."

Lyn and Coach Orion arrived at the gala right on time.

"Oh look there's Phil Banks and his sons James, Adam and Michael." Coach Orion said to Lyn.

"Right Uncle Ted." Lyn said to him.

"Lets go over Seira."

"Yes sir Uncle Ted." Lyn said and they walked over to the Bankses.

"Ah hello there Phil."

"Hello. I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Oh I'm you son's hockey coach. I'm Coach Ted Orion and this is my niece Seira Simba-Lyn Orion-Rizzo." He told Mr. Banks.

"I'm honored Miss Seira. May I introduce my sons Jams Anthony, Adam Luke, and Michael Louis."

"Charmed." Lyn said and she curtzied. "Uncle may I be excused to get a drink?" She asked.

"Yes Seira you may." He told her and she walked away. Soon Adam joined her.

"You know that you and I have been promised to each other right?" Lyn asked Adam.

"What?!"

"Yeah. Our mother's arranged it when they were pregnant with us. My mother said that if she had a girl and yours had a boy, then we would marry after we've finished Eden Hall." Lyn explained.

"What about Portman?"

"If we can figure a way around the arranged marriage, then I'm free to marry him and you can marry whoever you want." Lyn told him. She handed him a cup and walked away.

"Can I interest you in a dance?" Lyn turned around to tell the guy she had a boyfriend only to see that it was Dean.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Lyn asked excited.

"My father is a big shot and friends with Phil Banks." Dean said.

"Oh right Mr. Banks." Lyn said sadly.

"Let me guess, your mother romised you to one of the Banks boys?" Dean asked.

"Yeah to Adam." Lyn told him.

"Well the only way to get out of that would be to get my father to convince your uncle and Mr. Banks to let us marry instead of you and Adam." Dean siad.,

"Well you can try because the only way to really get out of a promised marriage would be me getting pregnant by a different person." Lyn said to Dean.

"Lets just try to convince my father to let us marry and then we'll work on your uncle and Mr. Banks." Dean suggested. Lyn nodded and they walked over to his father.

Mr. Portman agreed to let Lyn and Dean marry.

"Hello?"

"Stevanna? I have to tell you something. Remember how I was promised to Adam Banks?" Lyn asked her sister over her phone.

"Yeah?"

"Well Dean's father convinced Mr. Banks and Uncle Ted to let Dean and I marry, on one condition."

"Do I even want to know Seira?"

"You and Adam's oldest brother James are going to marry next year." Lyn told her.

"Seira Simba-Lyn Alissandra Orion-Rizzo!" Stevanna yelled into the phone.

"I didn't do it!" Lyn yelled back. "Uncle Ted did!"

"Put him on the phone." Stevanna said.

Lyn did as she was told and then she and Dean left the party.


	8. What Happened?

"Ugh I hate those stupid functions!" Lyn yelled as she and Dean sat on his bed.

"So do I." Dean said. The door opened and Fulton, Goldberg, Julie and Dwayne walked in.

"Nice tux Portman." Fulton said and the guys laughed.

"Did you guys go to that gala Adam was at?" Julie asked.

"You mean that Adam is at? And yes we were there." Lyn said.

"Did ya'll have fun?" Dwayne asked.

"Oh yeah loads." Dean answered sarcastically. Lyn then leaned against him.

"Remind me to never go to a gala with my uncle." Lyn said to Julie.

Julie nodded and Lyn remembered that her uncle hadn't known she left.

"I didn't tell Uncle Ted that I left!" Lyn yelled and jumped up. When she jumped up, Dean and Fulton got smacked in the face by the pink taffetta of her dress.

"Lyn chill it's not like he doesn't know you're with your boyfriend." Goldberg said.

"He doesn't." Dean and Lyn said together and looked down.

"What don't I know?" Adam asked as he, Connie and Charlie walked into Dean's room.

ZXZXZXZXZX

"When can we fight the rangers next?" DJ asked Sibor as he and DB walked over to him.

"Soon DJ, soon." The half human/half mechanical voice of the human machine that was known as Sibor said.

The twins walked out of the control room and to their part of the space ship.

"I want to get a piece of that green ranger." DB said as he sat on his bed and looked out the window at space.

"I know. I want a piece of the red and pink rangers." DJ said.

"You leave Lyn alone!" DB yelled.

"Fine then. I'll just take the yellow ranger instead." DJ said back and calmed DB down.

"DJ, DB, it's time!" Sibor called.

"Yes!" They said and jumped up.

ZXZXZXZXZX

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Everyone heard.

"Oh great. Fulton, Portman, Julie and Lyn come on." Charlie said as he heard the sound.

The five of them ran out of Eden Hall and ran for the cave.

"Stevanna?" Lyn called.

"Rangers. DJ and DB are attacking a small middle school." Stevanna said.

"Ready team?" Charlie asked.

"Ready!" The others yelled.

"Rangers Go!" They yelled and transformed.

They ran to the middle school to find that DJ was breaking playground equipment and DB was pulling a 13-year-old towards the top of the school building.

"Help!" She shouted.

"Coco." Lyn wispered.

"What?" Julie asked.

"Coco. Shawna Constance Caroline Orion-Rizzo. My little sister." Lyn explained quickly.

"Great DB has your sister." Charlie said.

"Stevanna, DB has Coco." Lyn said. into her communicator.

"What?! Get Shawna from him and then make sure the school is safe." Stevanna told them.

"Right. Lets go rangers." Charlie said. The others nodded and they all ran towards the twins.

"DJ! Look!" DB shouted.

"Rangers!"DJ shouted back.

"You guys go, I'll save Coco." Lyn said. They nodded and four went after DB and DJ while Lyn got Coco from the roof.

"Thanks." Coco said as Lyn placed her on the ground safe and away from the fighting.

"Go home now Coco." Lyn told her sister.

"Yes Lyn." Coco said. She ran hom and Lyn joined the fight between DB and Dean.

"Oh look green ranger, little miss pink ranger has come to help." DB taunted Dean.

"DB! Leave him alone!" Lyn said.

"Or what Lyn?" DB asked.

"Pink Heart Daggers!" Lyn shouted. Her twin pink daggers appeared and she attacked DB.

"Green Triangle Samori Sword!" Dean yelled and ran to attack DB as well.

They defeated him and then went to help the other's with DJ.

"Blue Circle Bow and Arrows! Fulton shouted.

"Red Square Lance!" Charlie shouted.

"Yellow Diamond Samori Fans!" Julie shouted.

The five of them ran at DJ and defeated him quickly.

"Yes!" Lyn said when they were safe in the cave. She and the others transformed and Stevfanna laughed at Lyn's gala gown.

"What?" Lyn asked and Stevanna pointed. "Oh yeah. Dean and I were at that stupid gala." Lyn explained.

"Oh yeah the one where I now have an arranged marriage to James?" Stevanna asked and Lyn nodded. "Goodbye rangers." She said. They all left for Eden Hall and Lyn ended up back in Dean's room.

"Lyn go back to your dorm." Fulton said when he heard Dean and Lyn enter the room.

"Why? It's not like my uncle will come in here." Lyn told him.

"Whatever Lyn." Fulton said and went back to sleep.


	9. I Forbid You To Date

"Rise and shine Reed and Portman." Orion said as he walked into their room.

"Reed get up!" He yelled and pulled Fulton's blanket off.

"Good morning coach?" Fulton asked as he sat up.

"It was until I found out that Lyn never returned to her dorm room." Orion told him as he walked over to Dean's bed.

"Portman! Get up!"Orion pulled the blanket off only to find his missing niece. "Siera Simba-Lyn Alissandra!" He yelled when he saw her curled up next to Dean.

"Uncle Ted?" Lyn asked confused. She looked down at her body and pulled the sheet tighter to her chest.

"Siera Simba-Lyn, get dressed and get to class. Portman same goes for you." Orion said and left.

"Oh man is he mad." Lyn comented as she left the room with Dean and Fulton.

"Ya think?" Dean asked as he looked over at her.

"Well I didn't expect him to notice I wasn't in my dorm room." Lyn said to him.

"I didn't expect to wake up to a part of you that I shouldn't have seen." Fulton said and Lyn glared at him as Dean smacked him in the back of his head.

"What? It's true." Fulton said in his defense.

"Lets just go to class." Dean said. Lyn tried to hold his hand but he pulled away from her.

The three got to class and Dean didn't talk to Lyn the entier time.

"Miss Rizzo, you are wanted in Coach Orion's office." The teacher said.

"Yes ma'am." Lyn said. She got up grabbed her things and left.

"Uncle Ted?" Lyn asked when she got to his office.

"Siera Simba-Lyn get in here!" Orion yelled.

"Yes sir." Lyn said. She walked into his office and sat down across from him.

"I forbid you to see Dean Portman ever again alone. Understand me?" Orion told her.

"But Uncle Ted you can't do that!" Lyn yelled.

"Oh and why can't I?" He asked.

"Because I love him." Lyn said and looked away from her uncle.

"You what?" Orion asked.

"I love him Uncle Ted. That's why we had his father convince you and Mr. Banks to let Dean and I marry." Lyn explained.

"I still forbid you to date him. Now get back to class Siera." Lyn nodded and walked to the cafeteria.

"Hey Lyn where you going?" Goldberg asked as she walked away from the Duck table.

"Oh sorry. I didn't even realize I passed the table." Lyn said. She turned and sat inbetween Goldberg and Adam.

"What happened with Coach this morning?" Adam asked.

"He forbid me to see Dean because he saw us together in bed this morning. I told Uncle Ted that I love Dean and he still forbid me to see him." Lyn explained.

The team and Lyn were halfway through lunch when Adam saw Lyn's heart bracelet flicker and show Stevanna.

"Um Lyn?" Adam asked.

"Yeah Adam?"

"Your bracelet is showing a picture of Stevanna." He said.

"Um Julie so is your diamond bracelet. Hey so are the ones that Charlie and Fulton wear." Goldberg said.

"Julie, Charlie, Fulton, Dean can I talk to you all in the hallway please?" Lyn asked. They nodded and all five left.


	10. Suspicion Errupts

"What's going on Lyn?" Julie asked.

"I'm not sure Julie. This has never happened before." Lyn said.

"Guys are you there?" Stevanna asked.

"Go ahead Stevanna." Charlie said into his bracelet.

"What happened, why did all of you contact me during your school hours?" Stevanna asked.

"What are you talking about?" Fulton asked.

"You contacted us." Dean said to her.

"But I don't understand. I know that I didn't contact you." Stevanna said.

"Anna could someone be able to hack the computer?" Lyn asked.

"Not unless they were a robot." She replied.

"Or a half human/half machine enemy of ours." Dean said. He locked eyes with Lyn and she nodded.

"Sibor hacked the system Anna." Lyn said.

-In the cafeteria-

"They've been gone for a while." Connie said.

"Yeah and what's with those bracelets?" Goldberg asked.

"Guys this all started when they followed Lyn into the woods the day we met her." Russ said. Adam looked over at him.

"You don't think Lyn has anything to do with this do you?" He asked.

"I think she has everything to do with this." Russ stated as the five others came back into the cafeteria.

"Hey guys." Charlie said to the others as they got near the table.

When Russ caught Lyn's eye he glared at her.

"Russ could I talk to you please?" Lyn asked him.

"Sure talk." Russ said back to her.

"Fine tell me why you are the only one that doesn't want to be my friend." Lyn said and looked him strait in the eye.

"Because I don't think you're a good person. I think that you are going to end up hurting one or all of us." Russ told her.

"What? I would never want to hurt anyone on this team." Lyn said to him, crestfallen.

"Lyn I didn't mean for it to hurt you." Russ said.

"It's fine. You meant what you meant and that's f-f-fine." Lyn said but couldn't help from crying so she ran out of the cafeteria.

"Lyn wait!" Dean called and he ran after her.

"Lyn? Lyn!" Dean yelled and ran round looking for her. "Have you seen Lyn?" He asked a group of juniors.

"Yeah two hot guys grabbed her and pulled her out the fron doors." One of the girls said.

"Thanks." Dean said and ran towards the doors.


	11. Lyn's Taken Hostage

"Let me go Duran!" Lyn yelled before she was tossed into a van.

"DJ shut her up." Sibor said.

"But don't hurt her too bad." DB said to him.

"Help! Help! He-"Lyn yelled but DJ knocked her out.

"Hey let my girlfriend go!" Portman yelled at DB.

"No way!" DB yelled back to Portman and jumped into the van with DJ and Sibor.

Portman watched the van disappear then ran back into Eden Hall to get Charlie, Julie and Fulton.

"Lyn's been kidnapped!" Portman yelled when he found the Ducks.

"By whom?" Adam asked.

"DB and DJ." Portman answered and the four rangers ran out of the school.

-In space-

"Duran Benjamin you let me go back to Earth and my boyfriend this instant!" Lyn yelled and stomped her foot aware that doing so was childish.

"No Lyn we won't let you go." DB said and she glared at him.

"Why in the world did you kidnap me anyway?" She asked.

"Because my little pink ranger, the others will come and then the three of us can defeat the power rangers once and for all." Sibor said.

"You have serious issues." Lyn muttered after Sibor left.

Soon DB and DJ left her alone and she contacted the others since Stevanna had fixed the hacking problem from before.

"Lyn! Where are you?!" Portman shouted when she managed to get a hold of them.

"Dean shh. I'm in a space ship with DJ, DB and Sibor. Don't come to rescue me. I repeat Do Not come to rescue me." Lyn whispered.

"Why not?" Julie asked.

"Because Sibor, DJ, and DB plan to attack us and defeat us once and for all, these are Sibor's words not mine." Lyn explained to them.

"Charlie? Charlie I know that you, Julie, Fulton and Portman are in there. Open up, we all want answers!" Adam yelled and Lyn heard him through the communicators.

"Tell them everything guys. We might need their help with this." Lyn said and ended the connection.


	12. The Truth Comes Out

After Lyn ended the connection Charlie opened the door and let the rest of the Ducks into the room.

"Explain Charlie." Connie said once all the Ducks were seated.

"Um I don't really know how to say this but…" Charlie started but stopped.

Portman rolled his eyes and glared at Charlie for chickening out.

"Julie, Charlie, Fulton, Lyn and I are the Power Rangers." Portman finished for Charlie.

"Thanks Portman." Charlie said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. I would like to get my girlfriend back from DJ and DB as fast as possible." Portman told him.

"Who?" Luis asked.

"Darnell James and Duran Benjamin." Julie said. "They kidnapped Lyn and have her somewhere in space."

"Well what are we sitting here for? Let's go save Lyn." Russ said and everyone looked at him confused.

"I thought you didn't like Lyn?" Connie asked.

"I thought she was hurting the team. Now that I know the truth I realized she's just trying to be our friend." Russ told them all.

"First we've gotta see Stevanna. Then we'll work out a plan to somehow save Lyn from DJ, DB and Sibor." Charlie said and the team nodded.

"Wait, where's Stevanna at?" Ken asked.

"Um Ken; are you still afraid to go into caves?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked in return.

"Then we won't tell you where Bankies future sister-in-law is at." Portman replied and Ken paled.

Lyn smacked him in his stomach. "Don't scare him Portman." She scolded him.

"Sorry Lyn. Lyn? How did you get out?" Portman asked.

"Apparently if I screamed at such a high decibel I can break a few windows. Broken windows aren't a good thing in space." Lyn told them and laughed.

"So now that you all know why I'm here does anyone still not trust me?" Lyn asked and no one answered. "Good."

"What happened to DJ, DB, and Sibor?" Julie asked. Lyn looked over at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't see them. They sent me to Earth and then disappeared." Lyn stated and Julie nodded.

"Stevanna will know." Portman said and the other rangers nodded.

"Right, everyone follow us." Charlie said and led everyone to the cave.

"I'm not going in there." Kenny said.

"Kenny close your eyes." He did. "Now open them." He did and discovered that he was in the cave but didn't remember coming inside it.


	13. Finally Defeated

"Lyn what happened?" Stevanna asked. Lyn gave her a look. "Right, don't want to know."

"Probably not." Lyn responded and Stevanna sighed, shaking her head. "Ducks, this is my older sister Stevanna. Stevanna this are the rest of the Ducks that Uncle is the coach for." Stevanna smiled at them and turned to the computer screens on the opposite wall.

"Stevanna, Lyn was just kidnapped by DJ, DB, and Sibor. They dropped her on Earth after she broke the windows and the problem is that they disappeared." Charlie told her.

"I'll start a search for them, Lyn I don't want you or the other rangers to go after them if we do find them. I'll call up some of the older rangers to help us form a plan." Stevanna said. Lyn nodded and took a seat while Stevanna got the old Mighty Morphing Power Rangers on the command center's screens.

"Good afternoon, my name is Stevanna and I am in charge of the command center for the Power Rangers of Minneapolis. I am calling to try to get help from other rangers with a large problem we have in Minneapolis." Stevanna said. It was Tommy Oliver who responded while the other members of his team listened.

"My name is Tommy Oliver, good afternoon Stevanna. How did you know to contact my team and me when you are in Minnesota?" Tommy asked as he looked into his communicator.

"My sister, Lyn, is a Power Ranger and we had heard of your team while we were in Angel Grove a few years ago. We really need the help Tommy and it would mean so much to my sister and her team if we could get help from your team." Stevanna told him.

"Tommy, I think we should help them." Aisha said into her communicator.

"I agree." Billy, Rocky and Adam said together.

"What do you think Kat?" Tommy asked the pink ranger.

"I think we should hear what the threat is before I agree." Kat told him and Tommy nodded.

"The threat is a half human/half machine named Sibor that uses video games to control the minds of children so that he can use the children to take over the world. Sibor recruited two teenage brothers named Duran Benjamin and Darnell Jared." Lyn told them as she stood in front of the command center screen and Stevanna backed away. "I am Lyn, the Pink Ranger here in Minneapolis." Lyn told them. She looked over at the rest of the Power Rangers on her team and then at the rest of the Ducks before turning back to the screen. "The threat they made when they kidnapped me was that they planned to destroy me and my team when they came to rescue me and defeat the Power Rangers once and for all. I convinced my team not to rescue me and when I yelled loud enough a window broke in their space ship and so they returned me to Earth then disappeared. We were hoping that you and your team could help us in locating and fighting Sibor, DJ and DB." Lyn told them and Tommy nodded.

"I still agree to help them." Rocky said and Billy and Adam nodded, while Aisha voiced her agreement as well.

"Kat? You are the deciding vote, do you think we should help them now that you know what the threat is?" Tommy asked his girlfriend.

"I agree to help them defeat their enemies and help them to not be defeated once and for all." Kat told them and Lyn smiled.

"Thank you Tommy Oliver and his team of Power Rangers." Lyn said and went to end the connection when Sibor hacked into the system and appeared to all of them as well as on the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers' communicators.

"If you think that you can defeat me with another set of rangers you are sadly mistaken little Pink Ranger!" Sibor yelled to them laughing loudly and cruelly. Lyn got ready to yell back when she was taken away from the screen and replaced by Charlie and Stevanna.

"Look Sibor, this has gone on long enough. I think it's time to let my sister and I live our lives without interference from you." Stevanna said to him and he laughed again, this time in disbelief.

"I will meet all of you in one hour outside of the Mall of America. There we will find out if I am superior to the rangers." Sibor said and cut his connection.

"Do you think you could be here in that time?" Charlie asked Tommy and his team. The Mighty Morphing Power Rangers nodded and the connection ended.

Twenty minutes later the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers appeared in the cave next to the Power Ducks. Tommy walked over to Lyn and Stevanna.

He turned to Stevanna and started to speak. "Hello Stevanna. We are the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers and we are here to help your team." Tommy said to her.

"Welcome Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. Lyn and I have come up with a plan to get rid of Sibor, DJ and DB for the last time but we need your team's help to execute it." Stevanna said to Tommy and he nodded his head in agreement.

Lyn explained the plan to the duck rangers and the Mighty Morphing Rangers, the Mighty Morphing Rangers would pretend to be the duck rangers and distract DB and DJ while the duck rangers snuck on Sibor and defeated him.

* * *

When it came time for the teams to leave the rest of the ducks stayed in the cave with Stevanna and watched from the computer screens. The battle started when the rangers appeared at the Mall of America. Sibor sent DB and DJ down to fight what he thought were the duck rangers. While the Mighty Morphing Rangers fought DB and DJ, the duck rangers silently went to where Sibor sat watching the battle unfold. Lyn grabbed her pink heart daggers and quietly crept up to Sibor. She poised her right dagger above her head and brought it down, plunging it into Sibor's heart.

Sibor yelled in shock and pain as he turned to look at Lyn. She wrenched her dagger free and pushed a button on her heart bracelet. A dart popped out and shot into Sibor's neck. He passed out and she wiped the blood from her dagger on a piece of fabric. She turned to the others and walked out of the room.

The Mighty Morphing Rangers had gotten DB and DJ under control and were tying them up when Lyn, Charlie, Julie, Dean and Fulton came out. Dean and Fulton were carrying an unconscious Sibor. The ten rangers headed back to the cave and dropped the criminals off in holding cells until the police could get there.

"Well rangers Sibor is finally defeated." Stevanna said to them. Lyn silently walked away from the group. She was upset at what she did, she had not planned to practically kill Sibor; she had only wanted to injure him.

"Lyn, you did what you had to do." Fulton told her as he joined her. She looked up at him with sad eyes and shook her head.

"I did what I did to avenge all the people he has hurt over the years. The last team I was on, Sibor killed two of them and brainwashed the other two. I was the only one to escape Sibor each time I went up against him. My best friends were killed and when we planned our attack all I wanted to do was cause him the same pain my friends felt then." Lyn told him. She started to cry and Fulton took her into his arms. He was rubbing her back when Dean came up and Fulton passed Lyn to him. Fulton walked away from the couple as Dean comforted Lyn and she soon stopped crying. Lyn then proceeded to explain why she was crying to Dean, she told him the whole story that she had told Fulton.

"Lyn it was not your fault that they chose to go with Sibor. It was not your fault that your friends were killed, Sibor did that, not you." Dean told her. She slowly nodded her head and wiped away her tears.

"I think I'll always blame myself because I survived and they didn't. I think I'll always have a bit of survivor's guilt." Lyn told him. Dean led her over to the rest of the group and they said good-bye to the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers as they had to return to Angel Grove. The ducks and duck rangers left the cave and headed back to the school. They went through the rest of the school year.

* * *

Fulton later saw how wrong his girlfriend was for him and broke up with her. He then asked Julie out and she agreed. Dean and Lyn stayed together and she took him to Stevanna's wedding to James Banks that summer.

* * *

The End, to be continued in The Power Ducks 2.


	14. Author's Note

This is an Author's Note about the sequel The Power Ducks 2:

The Power Ducks 2 will follow Lyn, Stevanna, Dean, Fulton, Adam, Charlie, James (Adam's brother) Guy, Connie, Lilly (Guy's wife), Luis, Maria (Luis' wife) and their children Jezabella, Junior, Jodie, Jannie, Julia, Emma, Anna, Cassandra, Jaysen, Sean, Mia, Michael, Luna and Selene and Sol and Helios.

Julia, Sean, Mia, Sol and Helios will be the new rangers in The Power Ducks 2 and Lyn will give them the bracelets.

If anyone has any questions or suggestions for The Power Ducks 2, please feel free to p.m. me or email me.

Magenta Stone.


End file.
